The Chosen One's Padawan: Ahsoka Tano's Diary
by Padawan Fangirl
Summary: A mix of canon from The Clone Wars and my own drabbles. Most drabbles will focus on Ahsoka's relationships with Anakin, Rex, and Barriss. Part of the Dear Diary Challenge 2014 on the Jedi Council Forums . Reviews and comments are asked of you! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**The Chosen One's Padawan: Ahsoka Tano's Diary**_  
**by Padawan Fangirl**  
**Dear Diary Challenge 2014**

My name is Ahsoka Tano. I'm the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, whom many call "the Chosen One." This is my diary.

00000000

Well, today I landed on Christophsis, and apparently I'm Anakin Skywalker's Padawan. He didn't believe me at first, but we worked it out.

Boy, those Separatists sure put up a fight! But thankfully, Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, and I, along with our troopers, defeated the Seppies alright.

After the battle, we got a message from Master Yoda that Jabba the Hutt's son had been kidnapped, and that we have to rescue him. Apparently it has to do with trade route negotiations?

This should be interesting. Anyways, Master Skywalker is calling me. I'll write more later

00000

**Most of the chapters are going to be short, and a mix of canon from TCW and my own drabbles. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi diary! Sorry I forgot about you. Rescuing Jabba's son was one heckuva of a job.

When we got to Tatooine, Master Skywalker had to go fight somebody named Count Dooku. Meanwhile, I had to fight off these big droids armed with electrostaffs. I guess they're called "Magnaguards"? Well, they put up quite the fight, but Skyguy and I manage to save Jabba's son.

But get this: Jabba thought we had kidnapped his kid and wanted us killed! But thankfully, Senator Amidala of Naboo testified via hologram that Jabba's uncle, Ziro, had set everything up. I'm happy to be alive!

Well, before I go, being a Padawan is going to be a challenge. Skyguy is awesome, but he's got a bossy streak in him. Plus, missions like this are gonna test me.

Okay, I think that's all for tonight. I'll write you later!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi diary!

So we just got back from a long trip. We had to rescue Master Plo Koon(did I ever tell you he was the one who brought me to the Temple?), and take out the ion cannon the Seppies were using against us. Then Skyguy had to go rescue Senator Amidala of Naboo(they seem really friendly with each other!)after she got pulled in by General Grievous' ship [I]Malevolence[/I]. Then Skyguy's Droid R2-D2 got lost in the fight and we got a new one which was supposed to help us look for him...but he'd been programmed by Grievous against us! At least we found Artoo. BTW, don't face Grievous if you don't have to.

I was gonna go out for lunch with a couple other padawans tonight, but I think I've come down with a cold. My throat hurts really bad, and my nose is running like crazy. There's been a small outbreak of the cold around the Temple. My buddy Barriss Offee(she's Master Unduli's padawan) has it, and Skyguy is showing symptoms as well. He says he got it from Senator Amidala(how, I don't know).

Some of our clones have it to, but they're fighting through it. They're so tough, but they view it as part of their duty.

I'm gonna take some medicine, then go to bed. Later.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, diary, has my life been crazy-busy! So we had captured the nasty leader of the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray, and I interrogated him a bit. But guess what? That awful Asajj Ventress set the creep free! Ugh, I can't stand her! She's so stuck-up, and fighting her is so tough. I tried to warn Master Unduli about her, but she didn't take me seriously until after the battle.

Then Skyguy and I had to help Master Secura, whose ship had been beat up. Skyguy got injured in the rescue, and we crash-landed on some planet. There were Lurmen there, and they didn't want to help us at first because they're pacifists. But after the Seppies landed there, and it became clear we needed their help, they came through. Their leader wasn't too pleased. They even provided Skyguy with medical attention.

I have to say...seeing Skyguy hurt like that really scared me. I was afraid he was to die. Master Secura reminded I have to be willing to let go of my master, because we Jedi can't form attachments, but it's easier said than done.

Well, I wanna go text Barriss. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, diary, what's up? I've been recovering from the Blue Shadow Virus(don't ask), but that's not what's bothering me.

I feel awful. A few days ago, Skyguy and I had to go end a blockade 'round Ryloth(that's where the Twi'leks come from). Well, I disobeyed the orders he gave me, and I ended losing most of the troopers I assigned to me. He scolded me, but also tried to make me feel better.

I know Jedi shouldn't form attachments, but I can't help but regret losing all those soldiers. I know I need to listen to him...but I also want to prove myself, that I'm capable of being a good Jedi.

So I got punished with helping Master Nu maintain the Archives for a while. Well, some changeling snuck in and, disguised as Master Nu, wanted to get into the Holocron Vault! We captured the thug, but she told us that Cad Bane was coming after Master Ropal! So I'm getting ready for that now.

Oh, and another thing, being friends with Barriss is awesome! We like a lot of the same things, and I never get bored with her. But it's probably not a good idea to change the Temple's elevator music, especially if it's a song 90% of the Republic hates.

Well I have to get ready for my mission. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, diary, so a little while ago I got rescued from Cad Bane's clutches. Don't ask.

Now, Barriss and I had to fight brain worms on Geonosis. Basically, they're little parasites that can control your thoughts. It's really nasty. Sadly we had to kill some troopers in self-defense, but then Barriss got infected! Thankfully I managed to get rid of the worm in her without killing her.

I know Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments, but Barriss and I have become really good friends. She's a Knight now, but she's given me a lot of good advice on my apprenticeship. She's very smart, too. In fact, we both got lectured by Skyguy about texting each other too much and staying up too late talking.

Let me just say I love having her as a friend. I certainly hope our relationship doesn't fall apart. Later.


	7. Chapter 7

So, diary, a little while ago, I lost one of my lightsabers. Not cool! I had to go hunt down some bounty hunters to get it back.

I just got back from Felucia. That creepy pirate Ohnaka wanted a village's spice harvest for profit. Thankfully, Skyguy, Master Kenobi, the troops, and I managed to fend them off.

Oh, there's a romantic holiday coming up. It's when most folks exchange cutesy love letters and give each other sweets to prove their love for each other. But the Council takes advantage of the holiday to remind all Jedi of our "no attachments" rule. I guess it's the right way. I just don't know why some Knights are allowed to get away with their casual flings.

I've got a new mission coming up with Master Plo. I'll write more later!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, diary. I'm on my way to Pantora to rescue Baron Papanoida's daughters.

So, after my mission with Master Koon(3 bounty hunters!), I decided to ask him why love is forbidden for a Jedi, since that romantic holiday is approaching. He basically said that love can be a poison to the light side of the Force. It would consume us, and distract from our duties. It is more important to be compassionate to love, because love can lead to obsession and possessiveness, which leads to the dark side.

I guess he's right. Thing is, I see people like Dooku and Ventress, and I don't see them ever able to love. Yet Master Koon makes it seem so...dark. It doesn't make sense to me.

Well, I gotta go. I'll write later.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey diary. Just left Mandalore. Duchess Satine Kryze asked for helping exposing corruption in her government. I'm disguised as a teacher.

So, apparently, the Prime Minister has been holding out the food supply to bolster the black market. All I can think is, "Really? Who does that?" So I went to go tell the Duchess but the idiot imprisoned her for "treason."

I delivered my students as prisoners to the PM so he'd tell me where she is. That didn't go so well. I ended up getting captured by the PM(ugh). He tried to get the Duchess to admit the false charges of treason, even torturing her and her nephew. But I escaped and captured him. All is well!

Well, I have been having visions of assassination attempts and that weirdo Aurra Sing. I have to go talk to Master Yoda. Later.


End file.
